An Esper's last message
by FumeKnight
Summary: Add tells his last moments before being executed, this will be sad trust me. If you want the full effect of the story put the song 'War makes men mad' from the Valiant Hearts game.


**For once i wanted to write a story. To be exactly Add's last message on his last day. Hope you enjoy it and feel it.**

Damn those bastards! They caught me when i wasn't looking and now I'm stuck in this prison. I could only see this round down piece of shit of a prison had just one window, lucky me since my cell was the only place the window had.

I could see various stares around me some were of respect of my power, others of hatred and others of disgust. I couldn't give two shits at them, i was certain no one would even care except some exceptions where they have a pact.

The only light source we could only have was just a blue flame torches that were out of reach from the inmates, me as well not that i needed.

The guards took away my nasod armor and dynamos by force, but they couldn't take away my knowledge of time and space. That was my only weapon of defense but only to a certain degree, using it without my dynamos strain my body a little.

Everyday demons would come and either try to kill me or try to talk to me, those pathetic beings just wouldn't take no for an answer i would just avoid them.

We had a very timed schedule in this makeshift prison. At 8AM we needed to wake up and do whatever we want, at 12PM is lunch time at least the food isn't that bad, at 10PM is to sleep and making sure everyone is at their cell before being executed in the spot.

I've found all this stuff since I've been here for at least two weeks now, seeing the same sight everyday, surviving everyday and trying to distract myself everyday. Reminds me of my old place in the library...How i hated it.

During my stay i would be called to stand in their courtroom, i was surprised that they had the intelligence or the sense of justice, my attorney would be the exiled Lu, how she found me is beyond me, and my prosecutor was Karis, that bitch returned even after we made sure that she was dead. The Judge was Ran, Ara's cursed brother, how he became a my judge i don't know but this shithead was a pain back then and he still is, every time my sentence seemed final Lu would call for a break and Ran would allowed it.

Lu would make some small talk with me and tell me that the gang was trying their hardest to free me...But deep in myself i knew...They wouldn't make it even if they went through hell they couldn't make it.

My case was one that the demon realm wanted my head for, i killed thousands maybe even millions through the years. I killed them to improve my chances of getting back in the past and I'll admit it felt good killing them, hearing their pleas of mercy and most of all their painful scream. They were my harmony for my ears.

I could hear whispers about humans entering the demon realm and try to save someone, no doubt the gang, they faced of the army of intervention and won without a scratch, last time they were spotted they were in their way towards this prison. Most of the demons would look at me with murderous intent the rest would only shrug and let it go.

The days passed ever so slowly, mostly because i would look through the window of my cell looking at the scenery, some changes would occur like guards changing posts or the occasional gargoyle passing through.

In this realm the sun doesn't exist but that doesn't mean that it's always nighttime, the lava around the place makes a thin layer of light on the sky, sometimes i could spot some stars from the far away space.

I could always see the city that this realm had, always so busy and filled with life down there, it was just like on our own realm. I could see hospitals, schools, training fields, merchants, battlefields and most of all i could hear the sound of a piano be played.

In this shit there was just a piano, a single demon would play it to give the place a little more relaxed vibe. I approached this demon, most would keep an eye in case i would attack anyone.

Once i reached the demon i could see fear in him towards me, well who wouldn't since a guy like me killed millions of demons, i asked him if he knew any other songs. This question relaxed him a bit but still in cautious of my presence, he responded yes then i signaled him to play it.

The song was a mix of happiness and freedom, this was probably for the inmates that sought for freedom and happiness, the kind they could never have nor me. I told him that he plays pretty good for a shitty demon, he appreciated the compliment and continued to play.

I went back to my cell and watched the scenery again, nothing changed only the tune that i was hearing was changing in every song that ended.

I got news that the judge gave me my deadline, Lu couldn't stall him any longer, i would die a death fit for a traitor demon. By being shot with a nasod gun with my eyes covered two days. How disgraceful for letting me die as one of them, further more as to call me a demon...Well i guess I'm somewhat one because i used their energy to have my knowledge.

Lu went to visit me that day, she looked gloomy for not stalling Ran any longer, i just looked the other way and told her it wasn't her fault. The reason why i got caught was because i was tailing a formula to increase my equation in time and space, not noticing that it was a trap, how idiotic to not thinking that one through.

* * *

A new day passed and tomorrow was the day i would be executed, so i decided to leave a message in case 'she' reads it. I asked the guard to let me at least one dynamo with me for half an hour. I got my wish even they they were against it, i said my message and delivered the guard my dynamo, letting me see my two creations for the last time till tomorrow.

I went again to the demon playing the piano and just listened to the tone that was playing. A mix between hope and courage towards everyone with a tint of success. He was skeptical to see me again, but remained composed.

I asked him if i could play the piano one time, to record a melody and transfer it to my dynamo in a conjured pact, he laughed and thought that i was going to make a fool out of myself. Let's see who's the fool bitch. I was able to learn piano when i was young so i knew my ways.

Once i sat down i played a tune with the mix of sadness, sorrow, insanity and no regrets. The demon that was looking for any flaws a moment ago could only have his jaw open as he was taken a back on how my skill was higher than his. He asked me what was the song called, i don't name my songs because no one would ever hear them but since they are hearing it i told him.

"War makes men mad" was what i called it, he could only nod to acknowledge since he could feel that that title was fitting for the tune.

Once i was done with my song the demon putting his claw up for a handshake, i shook it and let him be while returning for my spot and see the few changes my window could provide. Only some demons were putting a pole up most likely to where ill be executed, some gargoyles would stare at me and sat at the back of the pole and finally i could see Ciel and Lu. Lu was crying while he was petting her, that girly butler can do his job well i can give him credit.

The demons that would come towards me for a fight didn't come, i wonder why? Those shitheads must be scared or just give up trying to kill me. Doesn't matter to me more peace to me before i go.

There were some visits from the other inmates trying to give me small talk and trying to cease some information from me, i gave them nothing and went my own way while insulting them. They took my insult far and tried to kill me in there and be done, mistake on their part because the guard was next to us. The demons were executed in the spot and all they heard was a maniacal laugh from me echoing through the prison.

Seeing their blood splatter was like seeing an art gallery around the walls and floor, so artistically done yet so simply done. I congratulated the guard while i left with my trademark Chelsea grin on.

After that event nobody came near me unless they wanted to try chatting with me, what's this? We know you are going to die so we will be nice to you, fuck that at the very least try to take a piece of me. It's more entertaining than to see through the window.

I would escaped through a dimensional gate if i could you know, but i need my dynamos to steady open the gate and make it big enough to pass. I can only open the size of my hand and crack the space enough to damage, how weak am i...

Lunch was a bit better than yesterday, no screw ups on the chef or any disturbances. For now i feel at peace but that can only be a lie, i can't be at peace. Never. Not until i can fulfill my objective, i can't go back to the past in this timeline but at the very least i want to see her. Even if she would see me die that would be enough for me.

The day is almost over, you can tell by the low activity on the magma below and the lighting becoming less brighter. I could see the demons just stare at me with either rage or pity. I had the urge to just go there and kic- oh wait I'm doing that, I'm making the haters and those that pity me fear me and letting pain rain over them before i die.

I was forced to go back to my cell, doesn't matter at the very least i had my fun before nighttime. Maybe i'll dream about her and the moments we spent together, even if they were sappy or happy i enjoyed them. How i wish i could be with her one more day.

The day has ended and pretty soon my execution will arrive, I'll have eternal peace soon while she...She won't. I hope that she can move on than to cling to me.

* * *

My last day arrived and i keep remembering the message i left her, i hope that i didn't say anything that might offend her or hurt her.

I keep on remembering that I'm repeating it on my mind, letter by letter, word to word. This must be what people feel when they know they could of said something better before dying.

"My dear love, as the i go my way towards my execution, i have no regrets. I hope that you are fine after I'm gone. Our time together on earth is brief, and mine has been filled with so much joy that i can only be thankful for how much I've been blessed. Most specially for the wonder you've brought into my life. This message is my last. I've been found guilty by a military court for the death of millions of demons in the war. You know what war does. Though i failed our promise, i know that my death will not go in vain. I've fought with you, the gang and the continent, my honor is assured. Since it is the will of El lady to separate us on earth, i hope i see you again in the afterlife. Keep me in your prayers. The one that gave you his heart. Always."

I knew that i could of sounded better, but that is what i feel right now. I truly have no regrets, heck just listening to my message is making me teary...Strange, i could of sworn that i left my tears in the past. Guess they found me again, but now is not the time to cry. No its time to face my last day.

*Thud*Thud* I hear a guard tapping his spear on my cell bars. He's signaling me to come with him, my last walk I'll have. I see some demons dropping their heads as a form of respect, while others were cheering. Before i took another step i stopped at a demon that lowered his head.

"Put your chin's up. I want you to at least to give me respect a true demon should give, not a lesser demon." I told them, everyone that was cheering hear what i said and saluted me. The demons that had their head low rose and saluted in return.

At least I'm leaving with style, that's better than a crappy way to go in my book. I follow the guard all around this shitty place, passing through doors, hallways and last but not least the two familiar demons that helped me. Lu was trying to keep the tears away while Ciel was holding her hand. Before the guard shouted at me to hurry up i told Ciel to give 'her' my dynamos to get my message. He nodded and i left with a smile on them before returning to my trademark.

Once i was outside i could see an army to defend this place and various demons awaiting for my execution, some cheering while others just watched. They pissed me off, to the point i could attack them if the guard didn't restrained my hands and feet.

I walked a bit further and saw that bitch Karis smiling before me behind Ran, this guy still has that devious aura but that doesn't affect me. He told me i could live if i helped him and the demon army take control over Elrious, i told him to fuck off. I wouldn't hurt her, even if it would kill me.

He then ordered the guards to put me in the pole, he asked if i had any requests before i was executed. I told him i had just one, i shouted as high as i could and yelled to the piano demon to play my song. Everyone was quiet before hearing my song being played throughout the place from the piano.

They decided not to blindfold me, as if i wanted to be blind and not see the demon that takes my life. I was surprised that it wasn't a demon but a dark elf, Chloe to be exact. Still licking Ran's boots i see.

She was readying the gun that Ran gave her when i spot at the distance the gang rushing in, they wouldn't make it but my wish was granted i saw her one last time. I dropped my trademark grin and gave a warm smile, Ran saw through me and ordered the army to stop them.

Chloe took aim at me, she didn't smirk or said anything insulting towards me. She saw the warm smile i had and was listening to my song. With all of that she had sad eyes because she understood what i was going through and with one last sound she pulled the trigger. *BAM*

I was shot but i could still hear her yelling no, i can't see anymore and my conscious is leaving me really fast. My body can't move and my head is falling, the very least i want to give her is the smile that i have. Knowing she would get my message i was set and left for good. Goodbye my love. *THUD*

**I was inspired by Valiant Hearts: the great war ending so i decided to make this one chapter story, i did this at the spur of the moment. All rights go to their owners of Valiant hearts and Elsword but the story is mine. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
